They are my Darkness, You are my Light
by Lady Rose of the Fandoms
Summary: Arndis has been taught a world of wrong. She does not believe in it. Dreading the decisions she is making. This is the love story about Thranduil and Arndis. She wants forgiveness of her parents, but she doesn't want to leave Thranduil, the only other person she cares about. Parody of Love Story by Taylor Swift and Cinderella.


**Hello my dears! I am writing another story. This time, THRANDUIL AND HIS WIFE. Since in every story I find about his wife it's either she's dead or SHE'S DEAD. In one I found that Thranduil is the one to kill her o_O. So today, I give you the story about Thranduil meeting his future wife for the first time. I spent three hours on this story, going back and forth deleting things and adding things.**

**This is set WAY before the war of the ring. Just an FYI, this story is loosely based off of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and Cinderella.**

The wind whistled through the night and through the courtyards of Gondor. A leaf had traveled in the wind a far way to reach here. It went up and down, side to side. It landed on the head of a female elf standing on an upper balcony.

Before I explain why an elf is in Gondor, let me tell you about her. She has the most angelic porcelain skin anyone has set eyes on. Her hair shined in the light of the waxing moon and the twinkling stars. It danced freely down to her waist. Her eyes were gleaming silver. Her lips were a pale pink.

Now, you are still probably wondering why she is here. The king of Gondor has sent out many, many invitations across Middle Earth for a giant one week festival. Kings and queens, lords and ladies, peasants and their families were invited. But invitation was very random. If you were invited, you were given a room in the castle.

The Lagwen family of Mirkwood were lucky to be invited. They were a family rather on the richer side but not as well known. The father of the family, Thawion, would boast about his riches, making fun of the poorest families. Truly, he was the poor, pathetic one. He didn't like anyone richer than himself. This made him very few acquaintances in life. Only people who had only a little fewer riches than himself were even allowed to speak to him. So he despised most of the lords and ladies of Mirkwood.

He also despised the rulers of Mirkwood. He hated them because he felt he should be king. It was King Oropher and Queen Gyril with their son, Prince Thranduil. Oropher's time was late and he is now in the Halls of Mandos. Gyril decided to sail to Valinor and give Thranduil the right to rule Mirkwood. Thranduil wasn't ready though, his mother said he needed to wed first.

Now back to the family.

The eldest son (and only son) was Himelon. He followed in his father's footsteps of the greed of jewels. Boasting about it to the poor, hating the even richer, and only speaking to people of the same ranks.

The mother was Fuimes. She didn't take no for an answer for 95% of time. She was determined and hateful woman. She had burned down the bridges of her blood family and accepted the richer Lagwens.

Now, the poor little child of the family. She was the only one to come out peacefully and most reasonable. She did not value jewels and metals any more than the peaceful people of the village. She has never been exposed to the outside boarders of her home. Her parents feel male elves would take her and make the family give up all of their money just to get her back. She has not seen very many other males besides the family friends. She was taught to hate royalty, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to hate anyone.

I bet right now you are thinking, "That is all very nice to know, but what is her name?" Well I can tell you that. Her name is _Arndis_. Now shall we go back to the moment of when the leaf fell on her head? I think we shall.

Arndis looked up and there in one of her golden locks was a green leaf. She smiled and removed it from her hair. She placed her pointing finger on it. Stroking the side. She walked back into her family's giant room that had smaller bed chambers and the bathroom chamber leading through other doors.

"Arndis!" Fuimes snapped. She was sitting on the couch with a roaring fire. "What are you doing up this late? Get to bed right now!" the woman quietly screeched at her.

Arndis did not hesitate to go to her room. She laid on the four poster canopy bed. She dreamed of being in the ballroom. People were dancing with a loved one. A male elf approached her and held his hand out, offering a dance with her. She felt special for one of the first times ever. He had long light blond hair. He was wearing a leaf green tunic. She couldn't make out the features of his face though. She kept dreaming all night. Hoping she wouldn't wake in the morning.

(Line Break here)

Now Thranduil was unhappy about his mother making him go to the festival. He couldn't sleep all night. He knew his mother was going to make him talk to many ladies. Trying to force him to find a wife quickly so she could sail to Valinor.

As his party of people were arriving, his mother reran through the behavior she expected him to have in order to impress people. He had heard this many times. Over and over again. He held his breath once they went through the gates. He scanned the area around him. It was early morning so not many people would be out.

The landscape was quiet. Many of the buildings were white ones. There were few people sweeping their door steps. Thranduil couldn't see anything very interesting until they got closer to the castle. Up one of the rooms, an elf with the most golden hair he had ever seen, was peering out of open stained glass window. She looked down at Thranduil's party. He was in awe in looking at her. She looked at him, and he looked at her. They had eye contact for a couple seconds when Thranduil did a bow like action while on the horse. From where he was standing, you could see her cheeks were turning a shade of rose red.

(Line Break)

It was the first night of the festival. The opening event was a ball. Her mother selected her attire. She had on a creamy tan colored dress. The sleeves were very long and flowing with another small sleeve on top. The dress was plain and simple. A golden piece of jewelry did wrap around the lower chest area. On her head was a simple golden band.

Arndis remembered the man who she saw early in the morning. She did not tell her family of this. For they would make her not go to the ball and have her stay in the room all night long with Himelon watching her.

"Keep your head up. Do not stray from your brother. And do not go alone with anyone. You hear me girl?" Her mother snapped once more. Arndis was actually a little frightened by her mother and father. They were also very demanding.

"Yes mother. I shall do as you please."

(Line Break)

The night went on for a while. She sat down at a table for the first half of the night. Her parents were out discussing ranks with other people. Himelon had eventually went away in the night. Dancing with ladies, elf and woman kind.

She felt alone in a crowded room. There were many people. She did not know what to do for a majority of the time. When all the sudden she hit a Déjà vu. She saw an elf man with long light blonde hair, in a green tunic. Their eyes linked to each other. This was the man from this morning. She also had a feeling that it was the man from her dream last night. But she felt too silly to think that.

Then I saw him make his way through the crowd to me. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello. May I have a dance?" he asked. He stuck his hand out gesturing for her to take it. She felt the butterflies fill her stomach, the good kind. She took it and they made their way to the dance floor area **(Author's Note: Is it called a dance floor?) **

They turned and twirled through the night.

"My name is Arndis." she said suddenly when the next dance came on.

"That is a very pretty name. It matches a pretty lady like yourself." He said. This made her blush even more than she had total all day. "I am Thranduil." She got a slightly bad feeling. What if this is Prince Thranduil of Mirkwood. She had never seen him, but she well knew not to talk to him. She ignored that fact.

"Where do you hail from?" She asked.

"I am from Mirkwood. Where are you from?"

"I am from Mirkwood as well." She answered. He was confused for a little. Had she never seen him before? I mean he was the prince of Mirkwood.

While he was thinking about that, she was thinking about him being the price of Mirkwood. It could only be him. She can't let her Naneth and Adar catch her like that. But yet again, she chose to ignore it.

Thawion eventually saw his daughter dancing with someone. He was furious, but did not make a scene in front of a large crowd. Inside, he was going ballistic. She had ignored every rule she had been given. He pointed to his wife to what he saw. She was also furious, but did not show it.

Although she looked happy for the first time, they did not approve. Thawion found Himelon and made him go up to the prince and Arndis and take her away from the prince.

As he approached, Arndis saw her brother approaching. She got frightful.

"It was very nice to meet you Thranduil, but I must go." She quickly let go of his hand and she fled. She quickly walked outside. Thranduil stood there confused. Another elf man approached him. He looked annoyed.

"Look." He said sternly. "I don't care if you are the prince or not. Stay away from her. She is my sister. I'm in trouble for not watching her tonight and making sure she doesn't fall into the clutches of anyone. I shall give you a warning. Stay away from Arndis." Himelon then walked in the direction of Arndis.

Arndis was walking up the staircase with crystal tears in her eyes. She went to her room and waited for her parents to come back. She heard the banging on her door as her parents entered.

"HOW DARE YOU GO AGAIST EVERYTHING WE HAVE TAUGHT YOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! I DO NOT WANT YOU EVER TO SEE THAT ELF AGAIN! DO NOT DANCE WITH ANOTHER ELF! MOST CERNTAINLY NOT THAT ONE! THAT WAS THE PRINCE OF MIRKWOOD! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE PUT US THROUGH BY SPEAKING TO THAT THING?! DO YOU?!" her mother was shrieking at her. Arndis was trying not to cry. She knew she went behind her parents back and did something she did not mean to do. But it still happened.

"I'm sorry mother…" Arndis eventually sobbed. And then…

SLAP

Fuimes had slapped Arndis across the face. She paled in the spot she was slapped in. Her mother had never slapped her before. Her parents then exited her room, her father did not want to even speak to her.

Arndis sat in bed an cried


End file.
